


Primal Urges (Ironstrange)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: When Tony came home from a long week on a mission, the first thing he saw was Stephen. The second thing he saw was Stephen's magic pinning him to the wall."I've been waiting for you."





	Primal Urges (Ironstrange)

When Tony came home from a long week on a mission, the first thing he saw was Stephen. The second thing he saw was Stephen's magic pinning him to the wall.

"I've been waiting for you."

Fuck, Tony had been waiting for this for a week. He couldn't wait to get Stephen's dick inside him.

Stephen's magic took him to the bedroom and flipped him on his stomach onto the bed and tied him down.

He felt the bed dip behind him and hands on his ass.

"I'm gonna make my cock so big for you tonight that your gonna feel it in your throat."

Tony groaned at his words. He could feel his clothes disappear and Stephen's fingers circling his hole. And as if Tony's prayers had been answered, Stephen shoved four fingers into him, coaxing a moan from Tony. Stephen spreads Tony wide open with his fingers.

"Stephen! Please! Just stick it in me!"

"Oh, what? This?"

Stephen slams into him.

"Holy fuck! Holy mother of god!"

Tony can feel Stephen magically grow inside of him as Stephen thrusts harder and harder. Tony's crying by the time Stephen has stopped. Tony can feel every inch of him inside. Oh, how it feels so good.

"That's 12 inches, baby. You think we can get 15?"

Tony nodded eagerly. Stephen begins to thrust again, and Tony can feel himself being stretched to the max.

"Oh! Stephen! Ohh!"

Tony can feel Stephen in is throat as if he was giving a blowjob. But Stephen keeps going. Tony pushes back into him, wanting more and more.

"Getting greedy are we, slut? Well, let's see how you like this!"

Immediately, his cock grows what feels like another foot. Tony screams and cums all over the bed. But Stephen keeps going.

Tony came a total of five times before Stephen came with a grad total of 25 inches.

Tony didn't walk for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
